


There you be

by Carousal



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal





	

ะอีกสามเดือนในการทำให้หล่อนท้อง ไม่มีใครแปลกใจเลยที่ศาลตัดสินยกสิทธิในการเลี้ยงดูผมให้แม่ ทั้ง ๆ ที่พ่อก็สู้ยิบตา ไม่มีใครสักคนที่เชื่อน้ำหน้าว่าพ่อจะมีปัญญาเลี้ยงผม ไม่มีใครสักคนที่เชื่อว่าพ่อต้องการผม ไม่ใช่ต้องการแก้แค้นแม่

ผมไม่รู้จักพ่อ

นาน ๆ ครั้งเวลาผมป่วย ความทรงจำที่มีต่อพ่อจะล่องลอยขึ้นมาจากส่วนที่ลึกที่สุดของทั้งสมองและร่างกาย บางทีอาจจะเป็นเพราะตอนที่เราอยู่ด้วยกัน พ่อมักจะเป็นคนดูแลเวลาผมป่วย...ผมไม่ค่อยมั่นใจข้อนี้เท่าไหร่เมื่อพิจารณาจากเนื้อหาของความเป็นจริง พ่อมีเวลาอยู่บ้านน้อยมากในแต่ละปี คงไม่ใช่ทุกครั้งหรอกที่พ่อจะบังเอิญอยู่บ้านในตอนนั้นพอดี บางทีอาจจะแค่ครั้งหรือสองครั้งในตอนที่ผมเริ่มจำความได้

เท่านั้นเอง

ตอนที่ผมตื่นขึ้นมาพร้อมกับอาการตัวรุม ๆ ขอบตาร้อนผ่าว และคอที่แห้งผากเหมือนกระดาษทราย เจ็บเหมือนถูกเหล็กขูดอยู่ตลอดเวลาที่กลืนน้ำลาย การแหกปากร้องเป็นวิธีที่ดีที่สุดในการเรียกร้องความสนใจ...แขนลายพร้อยของพ่อจะเอื้อมมา คว้าตัวผมไปอุ้ม พ่อจะหัวเราะ กอดผม ให้ผมซุกหน้ากับบ่าข้างใดข้างหนึ่งแล้วโยกตัวไปมา บ่าของพ่อมีกลิ่นหอมอ่อน ๆ เย็นจนทำให้รู้สึกสบายเมื่อซบหน้าผากร้อนจี๋ลงไป ผมไม่รู้ว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นต่อจากนั้น จำไม่ได้ว่าได้กินยาหรือเปล่า หรือบางทีอาจจะหลับไป ความทรงจำเกี่ยวกับพ่อของผมหมดลงที่ตรงนั้นเอง

ผมไม่รู้จักพ่อ

แม่พูดถึงพ่อน้อยกว่าน้อย ข้อมูลของพ่อส่วนใหญ่ผมรับรู้มาจากคนอื่น น่าขันที่คนอื่นอย่างพวกเขารู้จักพ่อดีกว่าคนเป็นลูกอย่างผม ผมไม่เคยวิสาสะกับผู้หญิงคนใหม่ของพ่อ ไม่เคยเห็นหน้าลูกของหล่อน ชีวิตสมรสใหม่ของพ่อไม่อยู่ในความสนใจของผม ไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าไม่สนใจจริง ๆ หรือองุ่นสุกลูกสวยที่ห้อยเป็นพวงระย้าอยู่ตรงนั้นมันเปรี้ยวกันแน่

แม่เลี้ยงผมมาอย่างสมบูรณ์พูนสุขเท่าที่ผู้หญิงตัวคนเดียวจะทำได้ ผมไม่เคยต้องคร่ำครวญกับโชคชะตา ไม่เคยขาดแคลนจนต้องร้องขอ แม้แต่เรื่องของพ่อ แม่รักผม รักมากจนไม่เคยรู้สึกว่าเป็นปมด้อย ผมเติบโตมาอย่างเด็กที่ได้รับความรักและเอาใจใส่

มีเพียงบางครั้ง บางครั้งเท่านั้น ผมมองพ่อ จากมุมที่พ่อไม่มีวันมองเห็นผม กลิ่นหอม ไอเย็น และเสียงหัวเราะของพ่อฟุ้งกระจายขึ้นมาอย่างเงียบ ๆ ผมจดจ่อ มันเลือนหาย ผมตั้งคำถามกับตัวเอง มันเคยเกิดขึ้นจริง ๆ หรือ? ผมเคยได้รับความรักอย่างนั้นจริง ๆ หรือแค่จินตนาการมาชดเชยปมด้อยโดยไม่รู้ตัวกันแน่?

ท่อนแขนที่ลายพร้อยด้วยรอยสักของพ่อ ลาดไหล่ของพ่อ ผมมองสิ่งเหล่านั้นด้วยความสนใจ ใคร่จะได้พิสูจน์ความจริง

* * *

"เฮ้ ไม่สบายเหรอ?"

ผมตื่นขึ้นมาพร้อมกับอาการตัวรุม ๆ ขอบตาร้อนผ่าว และคอที่แห้งผากเหมือนกระดาษทราย เจ็บเหมือนถูกเหล็กขูดอยู่ตลอดเวลาที่กลืนน้ำลาย เพียงแต่ตอนนี้ผมโตเกินกว่าจะแหกปากเพื่อเรียกร้องความสนใจ...แขนลายพร้อยเอื้อมมาแตะหลังมือบนหน้าผากผม ผมรั้งเจ้าของมือเข้ามากอด ซุกหน้ากับบ่าข้างหนึ่ง แล้วสูดลมหายใจเต็มปอด

กลิ่นหอมไม่ถึงกับเข้มข้น แต่ก็มีตัวตนชัดเจน

เสียงหัวเราะสดใสดังขึ้น ผมซบหน้าผากร้อนจี๋กับเนื้อเย็น ๆ อ้อมแขนนั้นโอบกอดผม พยายามโยกตัวไปมาทั้งที่นอนทาบอยู่ในท่าที่ไม่ถนัด

"บอกแล้วว่าถ้าไม่เคยดื่มก็ไม่ต้องดื่ม ไม่เชื่อกันบ้างเลยนี่น้า" บ่าเย็น ๆ ผละออก เปิดโอกาสให้ผมได้มองใบหน้าที่เคยต้องมองจากมุมที่ไม่เคยได้รับการมองตอบ "อย่าโดดเรียนล่ะเจ้าหนู เดี๋ยวแม่จะว่าเอา"

ท่อนแขนลายพร้อยด้วยรอยสักควานไปมาเพื่อค้นหาเสื้อผ้าที่กระจัดกระจายบนเตียงยับยู่ยี่ ชิ้นสุดท้ายถูกทับอยู่ใต้ตัวผม เขาผลักผมเพื่อหยิบมัน

เราจูบกัน

"เราจะเจอกันอีกไหม?" เขาถาม ริมฝีปากของเราผละจากกัน "เราน่าจะได้รู้จักกันและกันมากกว่านี้"

ผมส่ายหน้า

รอยยิ้มจางหายไป

ประตูปิดลงโดยไม่มีคำพูดอะไรอีก ห้องทั้งห้องจมอยู่ในความเงียบ ผมซบหน้าลงกับผ้านวมสีขาว กลิ่นหอมอ่อน ๆ ยังหลงเหลืออยู่เจือจาง ผมยิ้ม ความรู้สึกเต็มตื้นเอ่อท้นขึ้นอย่างช้า ๆ

กลิ่นกาย ไอเย็น เสียงหัวเราะ

สิ่งเหล่านั้นไม่ใช่จิตนาการ

มันเป็นความจริง

ผมรู้จักพ่อ


End file.
